1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a calendar management system and a calendar display control method, for providing a display of a calendar in compliance with a calendar form for one month, as well as a computer readable record medium on which is recorded a calendar management program, and more particularly to a calendar management system and a calendar display control method, allowing a start day at the head of a calendar to be arbitrarily set, as well as a computer readable record medium having a calendar management program recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent information equipment such as personal computers, electronic datebooks, etc., typically employ calendar management systems. In order to manage schedules of individuals or groups, most of these calendar management systems allow the calendars to be viewed on a month-to-month basis, a week-to-week basis or day-to-day basis. The display form upon the display of a calendar for one month is fixed to a display form in which days-of-week are arranged with Sunday ahead, starting from 1 in each month as in the case of the ordinary calendars. However, in such a fixed calendar display form it is inconvenient for the user's schedule management, so that some of the calendar management systems are configured to allow a display of a calendar for one month with a day-of-week desired by the user ahead or a display of a calendar for one month starting from a week desired by the user (Japanese Patent Laid-open Pub. No. Hei 7-282131).
For example, in cases where a one-month business term of a company is from 21 in each month to 20 in the next month and hence it is desired to display a calendar starting from 21 for each month, however, it was hard for the conventional calendar management allow the specification of a day-of-week or a week positioned at the top of the calendar to fulfill the user's need since an extremely complicated operation was required. That is, to provide a calendar display from Oct. 21, 1997 to Nov. 20, 1997, the user must first find out that Oct. 21, 1997 corresponds to Tuesday, and then change the calendar form into another calendar form for one month with Tuesday ahead. Then from the fact that Oct. 21, 1997 is positioned in the third week in the calendar form with Tuesday ahead, another change is made into a calendar form for one month starting from the third week. In addition, for the next one month from Nov. 21, 1997 to Dec. 20, 1997, the user at the time of Nov. 21, 1997 must again make a change into a calendar form with Tuesday ahead and change into a calendar form starting from a week containing Nov. 21, 1997. For this reason, the conventional month-to-month calendar management system has suffered from a deficiency that it is difficult to appropriately fulfill the user's demand to display one-month calendar starting from an arbitrary date.